iLove Shay
by Sam-Lovees-Ham
Summary: One-Shot. iGet Pranky. Ni el amor por Spencer ni la amistad por Carly pueden detener al odio por Freddie. Y viceversa… de alguna manera. Seddie...¡de alguna manera tambien! Ahora todos son criticos " Jajajaja.


**NO SOY HOMBRE, NI ESTOY CASADO Y MUCHO MENOS VIVO EN ESTADOS UNIDOS ASI QUE…**

**DanWarp Rules! :D**

**iLove Shay… "Momento Perdido" o "Continuación" de iGet Pranky**

**Spam/Creddie Vs. Seddie (¿?)**

T por el lenguaje ^_^

**Fredward Benson.**

_Samantha Puckett…,_ pensaba Freddie con dos llamitas de fuego en los ojos. Wuajaja.

OK, no.

Solo es que, ¿Cómo alguien que puede parecer tan tierna, dulce, adorable y todas esas cosas puede ser en realidad un demonio que vive de las burlas y los insultos? Ni la menor idea.

_No te metas con Sam, _ay, sí. Que miedo…

_No, en verdad si estoy atemorizado._

**Samantha Puckett.**

En espera que me jodan con aquellas palabras que se me escaparon de la boca hace unos días. Maldición.

_Ah, sí, bueno. No tendré esa suerte._

**General.**

-Me das lástima, Fredbobo. L-A-S-T-I-M-A.-dijo Sam entrando en el departamento de los Shay seguida por el aludido.

Freddie estaba a punto de responder cuando vieron a un Spencer en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor y una Carly tratando de ayudarlo.

-Demonios, ¿qué le pasó?-escupió Sam.

-Las reuniones de ex compañeros no son bonitas-sollozó Spencer.-Me golpearon en partes donde mi cuerpecito no debe ser golpeado.

Freddie abrió mucho los ojos y la rubia chasqueó la lengua.

-Bien… iré a ver si hay jamón-declaró.

Carly rodó los ojos pero se dedicó a ayudar a parar a su hermano.

-Lo siento mucho Spens, no sabía que pasaría esto… Al menos ya no harás bromas-intentó sacar algo positivo mientras seguía batallando con Spencer.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-se ofreció el castaño que no se había movido de donde estaba.

-No necesitas esforzarte, Fredduardo- gritó Sam desde el refrigerador. Freddie hizo caso omiso.

Carly miró al chico dubitativa durante un segundo.

-Claro. Gracias, Freddie.

Entre los dos llevaron a Spencer a su habitación y regresaron a la sala, donde cierto demonio ya estaba pegado al sillón y sin soltar el control remoto de la televisión.

Volteó a verlos y se pudieron dar cuenta de que tenía una gran rebanada de jamón en la boca.

Los chicos rieron un poco. Sam era caso perdido.

-Bien-suspiró Carly.-Iré a comprar un poco de crema para Spencer, me parece que le dejarán moretones.

Hizo una mueca.

-Aun así pueden quedarse aquí en lo que regreso-y salió por la puerta, un tanto confundida.

Sam regresó la mirada a la televisión y Freddie vio su oportunidad, se sentó a un lado de ella y la miró desafiante.

-¿Sabes? Spencer es muy grande para ti, no creo que se le haya pasado por la cabeza jamás la idea de ti como algo más que la amiga de su hermana-sonrió. Al fin había encontrado con que devolverle sus crudas palabras a Sam.

Sam arrugó la nariz, pero no iba a dejar que Benson le ganara la batalla.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? Es increíble que tú nunca te canses de que te digan que no hay manera de que Carly te ame de verdad.

_Auch, golpe bajo._

-Está bien Puckett, como digas y mandes- dijo un tanto irritado, eso no le había durado tanto como quisiera.

Carly no llegaba, y en la espera Sam lo miraba cada cuantos minutos al igual que hacía Freddie, pero al menos sus miradas nunca se encontraron. Pasaron un largo rato así, sentados en el sillón con únicamente el ruido de "La Vaquita" saliendo del televisor.

-Al menos tenemos algo en común, Fredamame-soltó Sam mientras abrazaba un cojín.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó él confundido.

-Que ambos nos aferramos a algo que nunca podremos tener, Freddie- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto incómoda pero sincera.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Impresionante, Puckett así de linda y vulnerable daba más miedo que con una sierra eléctrica en la mano.

-Tienes toda la razón, Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, es el primer fic que hago de Sam y Freddie (estoy tan emocionada! :D), y aunque no es necesariamente "Seddie" en sí, pero está lindo, me quebré la cabeza pensando en algo que lo hiciera especial. Es corto, lo sé ¬_¬"<strong>

**Maldita de mi amiga Paola que compara a Sam con un amigo de las dos y a mí con Freddie; dice que algún día terminaremos casándonos. Y es que aunque ella no lo sepa "Los dos estamos muy enamorados; yo de él y él de su novia" :(**

**Maldición, pero así es la vida :/**

**S-L-Hº-º**


End file.
